What Do You See, Professor?
by I Be Tonks
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what Dumbledore saw in the Mirror of Erised? Let's just say it isn't socks...


AN: Hey, this is my first fic and I really hope it doesn't turn out all yucky and yeah...okay, also, I don't quite remember exactly what Dumbledore said to Harry at the first part of my story so I kind of improvised, so please do bear with me on that.

Chapter 1

_"...'Professor,' Harry asked, 'if you don't mind me asking, what do you see in the Mirror of Erised?'_

_'Ah,' Dumbledore sighed, 'I see myself with a new pair of socks. One can never have too many socks.'_

_Harry knew that Dumbledore didn't really tell him what he sees in the Mirror, but then again, it was a rather personal question anyway. ..."_

*   *   *

A boy of about sixteen strolled along the side of the Hogwarts lake. He had neat brown hair, and vivid blue eyes that twinkled when he was happy. The cool waters lapped up against the shore in a rather compelling way, seeming to lure in any helpless visitor. Maybe six years ago this boy would have been lured into the merpeoples domain, but not now. Now that he was in his final year at Hogwarts: his seventh. Most of his peers where over-joyed with the prospect of leaving the school in just one short year, but this boy never wanted to leave.

He loved the way the pictures moved and talked; the way the staircases were always shifting; sitting in the Common Room by a blazing fire, staring off into space. Even the classes weren't so bad. He rather enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts the most though. He loved thinking about all the fighting, and spells and just all the other stuff DADA taught him. When he neared a rather large, shady tree, he sat himself down and took off his bookbag. It was stuffed full of books, quills, parchment, ink, and everything else the top student at Hogwarts would have.

The boy pulled out his Charms book, a quill, ink, parchment, and began to write his three page essay entitled: A Review of Charms Throughout My Years. After the first two pages of scribbling down charms and such, he became oblivious of the beautiful blonde-haired green-eyed girl calling him. She was a seventh year too, very pretty and dressed in raven black robes with the collar revealingly undone. When she realized he was too absorbed in his essay to notice her, she sauntered over next to him, and sat down beneath the tree as well.

"So," she started, "how's the Charms essay coming, Albus?"

The boy jumped and he splotted all over his last word. Grumbling something about neatness he finally met eyes with the beautiful girl sitting beside him. "Oh, uh, hi Syrce," he mumbled almost unintelligable.

_Almost unintelligable. "You study and work all the time Albus! Come have some fun!" Syrce shouted a little louder than Albus would have wished._

"You know I can't, my studies won't allow it, and you know that." Syrce just grinned at him with her perfectly white teeth.

Then she reached for his ink covered hand, and pressed a small, ripped piece of parchment into his palm, closing his hand tightly around it. "See you later tonight. Hopefully." She leaned over quickly and gave him a soft, yet effective, kiss on the cheek, bounding across the school grounds back over to her friends in an instant.

Albus smiled for a second while she was gone and uncrumpled the parchment she had given him. It read: _Meet tonight at 10 outside the Portrait of the Fat Lady; don't be late and don't bring your Prefects badge. See you there, Syrce._

*   *   *

At about nine-fifty that night, Albus was pacing around the Gryffindor Common Room like crazy. He didn't know if he should go meet Syrce--well, he knew he shouldn't--or not. He didn't really like her intimately, but there was not telling what time could do for him, and he wasn't ready to throw that away. But then again, he wasn't willing to throw away his perfect school record either. After ten minutes thought, he decided that Syrce would most likely have some friends with her, and they could go have fun, and get into trouble; they didn't need him. So, without a second thought, Albus climbed up to his dormitory and fell asleep almost instantly.

*   *   *

The next morning was Saturday, and Albus didn't wake until the sun was high enough to shine through the Gryffindor Towers' window, and brighten everything enough to wake him up. Slowly, he forced himself to get up and change in to some new black robes; he  picked up his bookbag and walked out the door. Another Saturday, another Astrology Club meeting. Of course they didn't have to do much work, as they really could only watch clouds during the afternoon.

Once out into the hallway, the shadows on the paintings told him he was going to be late if he didn't run up to the Astrology Tower, so, of course, he did. As he waited for the stairs to shift in his favor, he conjured himself up a piece of toast, and ate it quickly on the way up the never-ending stairs.

He was flying around the corners ever-so rapidly he didn't even see the 'thing' he smacked into until it was too late. Albus slammed into something black, relatively his size, and well, squishy. Whatever it was, it sent him flying backwards, and his pack flew open. Of course, everything fell out and flew across the stone floor.

Eager to get to his meeting in time, he didn't even bother seeing what he had run in to. Instead, he began gathering his things, and placing them carefully back into his bag. Soon he noticed the 'thing' was crouching beside him, apprently waiting for him to finish. When he did, he turned to face the 'thing' and it was--

"Albus! I'm so glad I caught you!" cried a feminine voice.

"Umm, Syrce? I don't really have the time right now, I'm going to be late and-" Albus started, but was cut off soon after.

"Why didn't you meet me last night?" she demanded immediatly firm. Albus put his bag over his shoulder, and began walking briskly down the hall with Syrce trailing behind him.

"Syrce, I couldn't because, I had, uh, a previous engagement that I couldn't tell you about because you ran away so quickly yesterday." Albus showed a slight grin and Syrce took it as an apology; to him, it was the equivelent to  pat on the back.

"Oh," she brought her hands up to her mouth, "I'm so sorry! I know you're busy, but I would like to spend some time with you too..."

"Well, maybe after my Astrology Club Meeting, we could--"

"OH!" Syrce jumped up and gave Albus a bone-crushing hug. "Okay, I'll be waiting here for you when your little club ends, okay sweetie?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Yay!" squealed Syrce, and she bounced back down the hall as Albus walked in _late to his club meeting. For some reason, no matter how irritating Syrce may be, he couldn't stop thinking about seeing her after his meeting._

AN: Okay...now I didn't leave it at the cliffy I wanted to end it at so--NAH! Anyways, the sooner you want a chapter please review! Thank in advance!


End file.
